The Young Priestess
by Marik's girl
Summary: Kagome is a ten-year-old girl, following her grandfathers foot steps to become a priestess. She along with her grandfather go to Egypt to cure the Pharaoh of a unknown illness - there she meets Atem, a young prince. Will love blossom?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Inu-Yasha!

**Note:** This is a Atem/Kagome fan fiction. There will be a four years part from each other. Just letting you know before hand. Since they are still young, I want them to start out as friends then continue on with having feeling for each other later on. That is the plan at least.

There will be some Japanese words (Their clothing) that I will be using for this story. So for those that do not know what I am saying. Here is something that well make it easier to understand.

**Miko** (I may use this...) - Priestess or shrine maidens. They were also thought of as Shamans a very long time ago.

**Haori **– is a Japanese jacket that is worn (If you watch Inu-yasha you know what I mean. That red coat he wears is called a haori)

**Hakama** – Are a pair of long red divided trousers, it can also be a red slightly pleated skirt (for priestess)

**Tabi** – Japanese traditional socks that come to the ankle and separation between the big toe and other toes.

**The Young Priestess**  
>Written by: Marik's girl<p>

**Prologue**

There is a tale.

About a young priestess in a far away land,  
>that comes to the land of Egypt with her Grandfather.<p>

There she meets a boy,  
>a prince of Egypt.<p>

And even though it is forbidden,  
>the young prince cannot help himself from falling in love with the girl.<p>

What future will these two have?  
>Will she return to her place of birth?<br>Or will she stay in the sands of Egypt with the Prince?

Only time will tell,  
>this is the tale of the young priestess and the prince of Egypt.<p>

A frown formed on the fourteen year old boy, as he watch the sick form of his father. He had become sick for over a week now and the healer could not find what was wrong with their Pharaoh. His father was a great and powerful man, he was respected all over Egypt - for he is a good and kind king. He also sent fear into his enemies. And when the time came, the young prince would take over the throne and become the new Pharaoh of Egypt. But now was not time for him to do so. He did not want to admit it, but it was looking like it was close for him to rule the land - because of his fathers sickness. He was told by the healer that the Pharaoh could die, if they did not find a cure. That was one thing that he hoped would never happen. His father was his only family that he had, beside his cousin Seto of course. His mother had died when he was only two and he could not remember the love of his mother that gave birth to him.

He didn't want to lose his father too.

And he did not want to become Pharaoh at a young age.

There would be only to ways for him to become Pharaoh 1.) He is to marry or 2.) His father dies and he takes over the throne. He did not want neither. But he knew that one day that he would have to marry a Egyptian girl or a princess of another land and he maybe a boy but, he did not want to marry a girl because of status. He wanted to find a girl that he was in love with, just as his father loved his mother and even after her death - he still loved her and he would not take another wife. And the prince wondered what kind of love was that? To actually fall in love with someone? But now was not the time to think of such thoughts. He needed to be more worried for his fathers life. Aknamkanon - the Pharaoh, looked at his son and saw the deep frown on his face.

"What is wrong, my son?" the prince blinked his ruby-red eyes as he stared into the brown colored eyes of his ill father. "Just thinking, father." was his reply. "You are in deep thought... are you worried that I will be taken to the world of the dead?" he asked. The boy nodded his head. His father just smiled. "Do not worry yourself over me, when my time comes - that will be the time I will be taken to the land of the dead, then reunite with your mother."

He was acting like he was about to die at any moment and he didn't like that kind of talk.

"When is this healer to come? The one from the far away land that I have been hearing about?" The prince did not want to talk about death. The Pharaoh turned his head away from his son. "I hear in one or two days time." It is after all a long trip from that land to here in Egypt." he said softly, trying to catch his breath as it was becoming hard to speak. "Which land does he hail from?"

"Japan is its name. I hear that it is very different from our land. I have heard of a thing called snow that falls from the heavenly skies." The prince blinked at hearing this, and he wondered what snow was like...? But before he could ask further he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" said the prince. A Egyptian guard came in and bowed. "My Pharaoh, my Prince- he has arrived." The prince nodded and watch as he left the room. Then a old man with pale white skin with a long mustache and bred and short white hair that was pulled into a short ponytail. His outfit was something that he had never seen before. It was a white haori with a pair of red hakama, white tabi socks with brown thonged sandals on his feet. A guard came in behind him. The old man smiled and bowed his head. "I am the healer from the land of Japan."

**End Prologue**

So this is the prologue... how was it? Is Atem's (the princes) daddy going to be alright? Well you just have to wait till the next chapter to find out ^.^ Anyways I have never used any form of Japanese words before (I had to look it up...) but I thought it would be best for this story if I did. There will be some Japanese words that Kagome will say in the next chapter, but only a little.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yugioh!

**Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
>Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi<strong>

**Note:** o.0 25 people fave this story and 27 put this story on their alert list... thanks guys! And it was only for the prologue :D I didn't think I would get so many reviews either. **Blush** I feel so loved. I hope I don't ruin this story 0.0 But so far I am glad so many people like it so far XD Also I am not too well inform about Egypt or Japan... so some stuff will most likely be made up, but I'll try to look up at some stuff... Anyways enjoy this chapter.

**Thanks to:** martyna, A Lazy Reader, Lily887787, FMA ANGEL, Angel4EverLostInLife, hotshorty, CrescentMelody, TsukiyoTenshi, AnimeGrl2519, Applejax XD, DragonFire Princess

**Yukata** – is a traditional summer clothing worn by both men and women (and children)

Chapter One

The Girl Named Kagome

He hated the fact that he was torn away from his father while the healer began his healing and at that very moment he was glad as well. As he walked down the hall of the palace, he saw someone else that was not Egyptian - a girl - a ten year old with long midnight black hair going down her back and beautiful blue eyes, and light creamy skin. She is sitting down with her legs tucked under her, her hands on her lap. But it was her outfit that really caught him off guard. It is a beautiful dark blue yukata with white flowers on it and a matching sash to hold her outfit together. Her back was straight as she sat against the wall and he wondered if it was painful to sit like that. The girl then notice that someone was watching her and she looked up at him and blushed slightly. She bowed, even in a sitting position.

"Kon'nichiwa" she said in a soft beautiful voice. He blinked at her words - what was she saying? When she heard to reply she looked up and gave the boy puzzled look. She looked at his bronze colored face and looked into his deep ruby-red eyes. She bit her lip softly. She had never seen a normal human have such red eyes before. She had one time had come across a youkai or demon with that color before, but not a human. To her he was strange looking, as the rest of these people called the Egyptians that her grandfather had told her about. But this teenage boy did look a bit different from the rest of his people. His hair for one thing... it was shaped like a star, which is red and black and his blonde bangs framed his face. She had never seen someone with three different kinds of hair color before, it was a odd thing for her to see.

She also notice that he wore a sandy white tunic of some sort with golden arms bands and golden wrist bands. A golden band around his waist and golden anklets around his ankles. A pair of tan slip on shoes and golden earrings on his ears. She wondered why he wore so much jewelry? Was he a noble? She then spoke again. "Kon'nichiwa...?" the look on his face become even more confused. "I'm sorry, I cannot understand you." he said soft and slowly. She looked down in a cute manner and thought for a moment - he spoke in a different tongue. Her grandfather was teaching her how to speak in their tongue, but she was still not quite use to the words. "H-h-he-hello" she said, the boy blinked. ' She is trying to speak in my tongue... ' he walked over to her and she hoped that she said the right words. He knelled down next her and gave her a small smile. "Hello" he replied back. She looked up at him, her worried look gone and replaced with a bright smile.

"What is your name?" he asked; she only gave him a puzzled look of confusion. ' It looks like she can hardly understand ' then something came to him. He put his hand to his chest. "Atem" he said and then he put his pointed towards her heart. He did it a couple of times and the girl got the idea what he was talking about. She pointed at herself. "Kagome!" ' What a beautiful name... ' she then pointed at him "A-atem!" she was able to say his name with little trouble. She then smiled up at him. She had such a bright and cheerful smile.

"Ah!"

Kagome looked up and Atem looked over his shoulder. It was the priest. "Ojīsan!" she stood up and ran pass Atem and up to the priest. Atem blinked. What was a Ojīsan? The old man patted her head and gave her a warm smile. Atem stood up and walked over to the two. "It seems you have met my granddaughter Kagome."

' Granddaughter...? ' he stood in shock, that beautiful child was his granddaughter? "He'll be find." he said suddenly, Atem only blinked at his words. "The Pharaoh, will be fine - he has been healed. But right now he is resting. It has been awhile since he has had any good rest." the priest said. Atem gave a sigh of relief at hearing that his father was fine. That would at least put something off his shoulder for a little while. But he wondered why this priest from Japan was able to cure his father and not a Egyptian priest? The priest blinked when he felt a tug on his Hakama, he looked down at his granddaughter who pointed at the prince.

"Kore wa Atem-san!" Kagome spoke up.

"What did she say?" asked the prince. "She said that this is Atem. Even though my granddaughter does not understand much of the land here - she was able to find out your name was." the old man grinned. "My granddaughter is a smart one."

"Kagome wa, koreha ōji Atem" said her grandfather. The little girls eyes widen and she turned to the prince and bow. "Gomennasai! Watashi wa, ōji wa shiranakatta."

"She says that she is sorry and that she did not know you were a prince." He translated. Atem just shook his head. "It is fine." he said, her grandfather translated it back to her and she nodded. "Master healer!" The old man turned around and saw a Egyptian High Priest dressed in white and blue robes walk up to him. "Are you leaving?" He asked. The old man nodded his head. "Yes, it is time that I and my granddaughter leave this city." The High priest frowned. "So soon? You must at least stay one night! Rest yourself before the journey." Kagome's grandfather looked at her for a moment, before speaking up. "Anata wa yoru no shukuhaku o go kibōdesu ka?" he asked, she nodded her head. "Hai!" was the reply. The old man turned to the High Priest. "Yes, I think that would be fine. We have traveled much and it would be good to rest for the night."

"Then let me send a servant to show you to a room."

:::::

As it turns out, they were not their for just one night... it has been a week so far, the reason? The roads were being block off - the little girl could not understand why, but her grandfather told her not to worry. So she did not worry, they would once again go onto the road and go to a new land that she had never been before. In the mean time, she had been trying to learn the language of the Egyptians. It was a bit hard, but she was getting by okay. She had been spending her time with the Egyptian prince, Atem. She liked being around the boy, he was fun to be around and she hardly had any friends to play with because she traveled so much. Atem was not allowed to go outside without any guards, because he is the prince of Lower Egypt - he always hated that, he wanted to know what it was like to be outside of the doors of the palace; be he knew that he could not. But this past week had not been so bad, he and Kagome had been staying in the royal garden as of late and he would play games with her, to be truthful... he had not become bored when the little girl was around. She was little but, she was a smart one. She almost fully understood his language and when she spoke it, she would be slow in speaking.

Kagome loved to play the game called "Hide and Seek" but she also liked the board games here in Egypt and Atem even made up games for the both of them. She knew when the road was free again, that she would have to leave the palace with her grandfather. She did not want that day to come, she wanted to stay and play with Atem. But she would not worry, she wanted to enjoy her time here and she did not want it to be ruined by her worry.

:::::

"I am sorry that you are unable to leave, master healer."

"It is quite alright, my Pharaoh." The old man smiled. "Besides, I can rest my old bones and let my granddaughter have some fun in her life." The Pharaoh nodded his head. "I have not seen her so happy in such a long time, at least not after her father died." the old man left out a sigh. Kagome was four when she lost her father. He remembered that fateful day and he wished that he was there sooner to help his son. He had died at the hands of a demon, he was in raged that he lost his son and he killed the demon to prove that. When Kagome was six, her grandfather wanted to go and help people once again and his granddaughter wanted to help people. He remembered her words. "Grandfather, I want to go too! I want to help people, let me go with you."

He smiled to himself. For such a small child she was very high spirited, just like her father. "I am sorry to hear that her father died, and she is quite young as well." said the Pharaoh. "Those to have something in common it seems." Aknamkanon eyes sadden and the healer saw this. "My wife died when my son was one and now my son has to grow up without a mothers love." The Pharaoh let out a sigh. "But it seems that Atem is in much high spirits then he has ever been. This pleases me greatly."

"I am glad to hear that my Pharaoh."

"It is a shame though..." Kagome's grandfather blinked. "How so?" he asked, quite puzzled. "I think that she would be a good wife for my son, its to bad that she is training to be a priestess." Kagome's grandfather stayed silent, taking in what the Egyptian king just said. It was forbidden for a priestess to marry a person that was not a priest, let alone a prince from another country. And most shrine maidens or miko's were never married... so that they could keep pure in mind, body and soul. Their was only a couple of miko's that actually married and had children. He wondered if his granddaughter would ever want to be married one day? If she wanted to truly be a pure miko... she would have to stay a virgin for the rest of her life.

:::::

Atem looked down at Kagome as she slept. She had tired herself out with all the playing around and now she was sleeping close Atem. He had only known the girl for a mere two weeks but he felt that he was becoming quite close to the little girl. He really don't know how to act around girls too much, besides what his father told him how to act. His mother had died when he was a mere baby, so he did not remember what she was like. Besides what his father told him about. He knew that his mother was a very kind and loving person and that she loved him and his father very much and still did even when she let for the world of the dead. And Atem wondered what it would've been like to have his mother around. Maybe that was why he liked to have Kagome around him. She was younger then him, that was true... but he felt warmth inside of him when he was with her.

And he wondered what was this warmth that he was feeling inside his heart? He then blushed when she snuggled closer to him and hugged him. He knew that when she left when the road was clear again, that he would not feel the same when she was here with him. ' I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a little sister? ' But what Atem didn't know was that this feeling was going to turn into something more then just brotherly love towards the young priestess in training.

**End Chapter One**

What is with me and short chapters! Ah, I don't even know the answer... I so could not think of anything else for this chapter... Hopefully chapter two will be longer then this chapter ( I hope ) anyways thank you all that have reviewed faved and put this on their alert list. Your da best. Till next time.


End file.
